culfandomcom-20200213-history
Emmett Cullens
Emmett Cullens (born Emmett McCarty in 1915 in Gatlinburg, Tennessee) is a member of the Olympic coven. He is the husband of Rosaile Hale, the adoptive son of Carlisle Cullens, the adoptive brother of Alice, Edward Cullens, Jasper Hale, and Jacob Black as well as the adoptive uncle of Renesmee Cullens. He is the father of Carter, Rosabella, Jace, Taylor, Aurora, Gisele, Athena, Alena, Grayson, Seraphina, Victoria, and Emmalee. After being mauled by a black bear in 1935, Emmett was rescued by Rosaile, and given a second chance at life after being turned into a vampire by Carlisle at Rosaile's request. Rosaile and Emmett were rarely separated after this, having fallen passionately in love. The pair are integral members of the Cullens family and participated eagerly in removing the numerous impediments it faced. Like all Cullens, Emmett is a vegetarian vampire, and has gold eyes instead of red like vampires who drink human blood. Even considering the unstoppable physical strength of vampires, Emmett is physically the strongest in the family. His faceclaim is Kellan Lutz. Biography Early Life Emmett McCarty was born in 1915 and grew up in the small town of Gatlinburg, Tennessee, as part of a large Scotch-Irish family. He had what his parents considered a wild adolescence, never one to worry about consequences and preferring to gamble, drink, and womanize. However, he was a loving child of his family who always kept them supplied with game. He worked on the railroad with his older brothers, George and James, in Gatlinburg, while his younger 14 year old sister, Anna, would help their mother with housework. Emmett was changed into a vampire by Carlisle Cullen in 1935, two years after Rosaile Hale had been changed. When Rosaile came across him, Emmett was being mauled by a black bear in the mountains of Tennessee. He had nearly died from the attack, but Rosaile saved him and carried him over a hundred miles back to Carlisle. Rosaile was noted as saying that it took nearly all her strength not to kill him. She also said that she brought him to Carlisle so that he, with his stronger endurance to human blood, could save Emmett, being afraid that she would kill him instead. Emmett describes this experience as "being saved by an angel who brought him to God". Many years later, Rosaile confessed to Alice that she saved Emmett from dying because of his innocent look, dimples, and curly hair that reminded her of her best friend Vera's child, Henry, and that ever since the day she saw the baby she always wanted a child of her own just like him. While going through the change, Carlisle attempted to inject painkillers into his system to numb the pain, but the venom burned it out before it could spread. After his painful transformation, Rosaile and Carlisle explained to Emmett that he was a vampire. This did not upset him, however, like Rosaile and Carlisle had thought it would. He put in his own words, "Hell's not so bad if you get to keep an angel with you." As he still cared for his natural family and knew that he could no longer go back, he had Edward prepare a bag of fortune in the hope of easing their pain over losing a hardworking son and personally left it on the porch. He hadn't looked back since then. He did, however, initially have trouble adjusting to the Cullens' rule of only feeding on animals, and has tasted human blood on several occasions. The Cullens were forced to move around for this reason. In 1937, while living in Forks, Emmett's family came across a pack of shape-shifters and made a treaty for a peaceful resolve; from then on, Emmett and his entire family were forbidden to ever bite humans. Emmett married Rosaile before Alice and Jasper joined their family—and have done so repeatedly over the decades due to Rosaile's love of being the center of attention, and Emmett would give her anything to make her happy. Emmett has attended several high schools and colleges, but never earned any particular degree, preferring instead to move quickly from one subject that interests him to the next. Physical Appearance Emmett is very tall, very burly, and to the students at Forks high school and some vampires, very intimidating. Standing at 6'5", he is the tallest of the Cullens, towering over Alice by nearly two feet. His strength gives him a rather filled out form, but he is not regarded as being overweight, just muscular. His height helps spread out his weight. He is described as very handsome with dimples and slightly curly, dark brown hair that almost looks black, giving him a childish look not often seen in a grown man. He is physically the strongest of the Cullens. Like the rest of his family, he has pale skin and golden eyes that darken to black as he becomes thirsty. Blue was his original eye color. Personality Emmett is a naturally cheerful and childish character. He loves to laugh and make jokes, and would try to lighten up tense situations with his sense of humor. Unlike some of his family members, he never hesitates to speak his mind, which makes Edward very comfortable to be around him. He appears to be thoughtless, impatient, reckless, makes rash decisions and allow his instincts to take over, but also optimistic and never worries about things beyond his control. He also has a competitive nature. Despite his tendency to fight, he would sometimes willingly miss out on such an opportunity to protect those he loves, as proven when he expressed a desire to "pick a fight" with Demetri, but willingly forgoes this opportunity. The second time he proves this is when he devises a plan to gather witnesses to prove to the Volturi that his children are not traditional immortal children, but also expresses a desire to fight. This also proves that he can be smarter than he usually seems. Emmett is one of the youngest vampires in the Cullens family, which is why the scent of human blood is sometimes harder for him to resist. He does very well when things get out of hand and could resist Bella's blood when she was human. Despite being the most intimidating Cullens, Emmett is actually very loving and caring to his wife Rosaile Cullens and the rest of his family. During free time, he likes to play competitive sports and games, especially anything that involves a physical challenge. His favorite animal prey are bears, and would often wrestle with one before killing it. He also enjoys playing chess with complicated rules, but prefers to play with Jasper and Rosaile rather than Edward and Alice, because of their gifts to anticipate his moves. Emmett drives a red Jeep Wrangler modified for off-roading. Powers and Abilities Emmett has no supernatural talents, but his physical strength as a human was magnified when he became a vampire, which makes him much stronger than the regular vampire. In combat, he relies on strength and would fight so fiercely that others view him as a very intimidating opponent. He is known as the physically strongest vampire in the Cullens family, but not the best fighter. He hints that, if Edward was unable to read minds, he would be able to defeat him in combat. Edward admits, when Bella wants to be trained to fight, that Emmett knows just as much about combat as he does, and Edward is on par with the powerful and experienced Jasper. Emmett has always had a fondness for hunting bears, and enjoys the satisfaction of getting revenge for what one did to him. Relationships Emmett is the husband of Rosaile Hale, the adoptive son of Dr. Carlisle Cullens, the adoptive brother of Alice, Edward Cullens, Jasper Hale, and Jacob Black as well as the adoptive uncle of Aria, Aiden, Sage, and Renesmee Cullens. He is the father of Carter, Rosabella, Jace, Taylor, Athena, Alena, Grayson, Seraphina, Victoria, and Emmalee and the adoptive father of Gisele and Aurora. Rosaile Cullens Rosaile Hale Cullens is Emmett's wife. Emmett fell in love with Rosaile when she found him while he was being mauled to death by a bear. Rosaile purposefully saved Emmett and carried him, running many miles, back to Carlisle because of his innocent looking face, his dark curls, and his dimples. He reminded her of her former best friend Vera's child, Henry. He thought she was 'his angel' and had her by his side for support during his transition, which he was grateful to. It was because of her that he was so accepting of his new life as a vampire. He says, "If Carlisle and Rosaile, my angel, were vampires, how bad could it be?" Rosaile is Emmett's soul-mate. It is obvious that Emmett is very protective over Rosaile and would do anything for her, and Rosaile knows that she has found her type of man in him. Emmett and Rosaile are known for kissing each other when they are about to leave each other, even for a small amount of time. Emmett also commented that they have destroyed many houses while making love. Unlike the other couples in their family, he does not seem to worry too much about Rosaile's safety. Instead, he finds her amazing and strong enough to fight on her own. This may be due to his witness of her strength before he turned, which made him believe that his wife could do anything. Dr. Carlisle Cullens Carlisle Cullens is Emmett's adoptive father and creator. He was changed after Rosaile begged him to save his life. During his transformation, Emmett referred to Carlisle as God. After Emmett's conversion was complete, Carlisle explained to him about his new state as a vampire; to their surprise, he accepted the new life almost immediately (Emmett has never been one to worry about things beyond his control). According to Edward and Carlisle they had tried to inject his body with morphine while the venom was in his system, but it was already too late for the medicine to take effect. Carlisle has taught him for decades to retain self-control from human blood, using as much time as he could to help him master it. Just like how Emmett gets along with most people, he is very close to Carlisle. Edward Cullens Edward Cullen is Emmett's adoptive brother. Aside from Rosaile, Emmett is closest to Edward, who also addresses him as his favorite brother. Emmett tends to speak and act on his thoughts, making Edward more comfortable to be around him. It is also noted that when he joined the family, he made Edward more optimistic. The two tend to enjoy wrestling with each other and practice martial arts, along with Jasper. Emmett is annoyed that Edward is able to read his mind and puzzle together his strategies. During weekends, they would go on hunting trips together. Although they are close, Emmett enjoys playing chess with Jasper rather than Edward, because his ability to read his mind gives him the advantage to anticipate his moves. He also dislikes playing with Alice because she can see his decision. He also likes to taunt his brother with his thoughts. Alice Cullens Alice Cullens is Emmett's adoptive sister. The two of them are close to each other, and like the rest of their family, he always trusts her advice, although he finds her secret conversations with Edward very annoying. Emmett enjoys teasing his sister, usually about her height, but he is very protective of her. Emmett enjoys playing chess with Jasper and Rosaile far more than with Alice, because her ability to see his future allows her to anticipate his moves. Jasper Cullens Jasper is Emmett's adoptive brother. Emmett is very close to Jasper, as well as Edward. Whenever the three of them are together, they wrestle, compete, and often go on hunting trips together. They would also bet on anything they find interesting, for instance, Emmett and Jasper bet on when Bella is going to slip up in the next few years as a vampire. He prefers to play chess with him rather than Edward and Alice because their extra "senses" give them an advantage. Despite Emmett's young age, Jasper is the one who has the poorest control over his thirst. Jacob Black Jacob is Emmett's youngest adoptive brother. Emmett didn't mind having Jake around because he was a rambunctious kid and Emmett enjoyed running around with him. Emmett also knew how protective Rosaile was over Jacob, so he was cautious about keeping him safe and not being too rough with him. As Jacob got older, Emmett became his work out buddy and enjoyed playing sports with his brothers. Children Carter Edward Cullens Carter is Emmett's first son and part of quadruplets: Rosabella, Jace, and Taylor. Rosabella Emme Cullens Rosabella is Emmett's first daughter and part of quadruplets: Carter, Jace, and Taylor. Jace Taylor Cullens Jace is Emmett's second son and part of quadruplets: Carter, Rosabella, and Taylor. Taylor Rose Cullens Taylor is Emmett's second daughter and part of quadruplets: Carter, Rosabella, and Jace. Gisele Sophia Cullens Aurora Belle Cullens Athena Belle Cullens Alena Emory Cullens Grayson Emmett Cullens Seraphina Caroline Cullens Victoria Nicole Cullens Emmalee Snow Cullens Grandchildren Eli Cullens Arabella Taylor Black Elizabeth Caitlin Forrester Kane Patrick Cullens Neal James Cullens Breaker Michael Castorian Lillian Eve Wolfhaven Ariana Lyssa Anthony-Castorian Zoey Sophia Castorian Austin Emmett Salvatore Emma Rose Cullens Callen Emmett Anthony Alyson Emory Salvatore Spencer James Cullens Seth Edward Anthony Luna Belle Anthony Jaxon Gray Cullens Natalia Lillian Cullens Chanel Emerson Castorian Giovanna Sage Castorian Camilla Rosabella Cullens Whyatt Dylan Black Ariella Elizabeth Cullens Ellsbeth Grace Castorian Caleb Emmett Cullens Charlotte Belle Cullens Alessa Belle Cullens Serena Rosaile Jones Nieces/Nephews Aria Hannah Black Renesmee Carlie Cullens Aiden Nixon Cullens Sage Emma Cullens Kyler Dylan Cullens Theodore Jasper Cullens Great-Grandchildren Erin Alyssa Anthony Madison Emme Black Copeland Edythe Cullens Mackenzie Grace Castorian Ryder Edward Forrester Levi Noah Castorian Alec Mason Wolfhaven Izzy Scarlett Wolfhaven Olivia Ariana Black Kinsley Rose Forrester Katia Elizabeth Black Mirabella Sophia Black Zarina Arabella Forrester Everleigh Rosa Forrester In-Laws Edward Anthony Scarlett Alexis Cullens Belle Sophia Hamilton-Cullens Noah Patrick Cullens Carter James Cullens Aro Castorian Marcus Castorian Alec Emmett Salvatore Bellamy Rosaile Wolfhaven-Cullens Ariel Hazel Alexander Killian Colin Jones Category:Vampire Category:Roleplay